


Butterflies & Hurricanes

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: One Shot, Song fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Song-fic] La transformation de Steve en Captain America, le premier des Avengers, revue à travers une chanson de Muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies & Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à Marvel et la chanson à Muse.
> 
> Je n'avais regardé « The First Avenger » que deux fois avant d'écrire cette fanfiction. Après une relecture récente, je pense que c'est quand même fidèle à l'histoire.

**« Butterflies & Hurricanes »**

 

_Change everything you are_

_And everything you were_

_Your number has been called_

Lorsque le docteur Erskine lui avait proposé d'être son cobaye pour sa nouvelle et très prometteuse expérience, Steve avait sauté sur cette trop belle occasion, car elle pouvait l'aider à réaliser son rêve : rejoindre les rangs de l'armée.

Toutes ses précédentes tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec, car il était trop petit et trop menu pour résister à l'entraînement physique éprouvant des militaires. Alors, si son corps pouvait devenir plus fort grâce à des injections, il n'allait pas dire non. Même s'il devait courir des risques pour sa santé. Même si ça s'appelait tricher. Défendre les innocents contre des criminels était ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis toujours, même s'il devait en mourir, sur un champ de bataille, loin de chez lui et des siens.

_Fights and battles have begun_

_Revenge will surely come_

_Your hard times are ahead_

Le jour de sa « transformation », il s'avéra qu'il y avait un terroriste allemand dans l'assemblée des invités. (NdA : Ce terroriste, c'est Heinz Kruger, joué par le magnifique et talentueux Richard Armitage. Mais la pauvre fangirl que je suis commence à s'égarer, alors on va faire comme si je n'avais jamais fait cette intervention, d'accord ?) L'homme avait fait exploser une bombe, avait attrapé la dernière fiole du liquide miraculeux d'Erskine, et s'était enfui en tirant dans le tas. Malheureusement, le docteur Erskine avait été mortellement blessé par une balle, et il succomba dans les bras de Steve. La vengeance ne faisait normalement pas partie du caractère de ce dernier, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas laisser cette perte impunie. Il se lança à la poursuite du meurtrier, agréablement surpris par ses nouvelles capacités physique, et ce dernier mourut noyé.

Maintenant, sa candidature ne pouvait plus être rejetée par l'armée, ils n'avaient plus aucune excuse pour le refuser. Son rêve allait se réaliser. Le plus difficile était maintenant devant lui, à tenter de survivre sur les champs de bataille.

_Best, you've got to be the best_

_You've got to change the world_

_And use this chance to be heard_

_Your time is now_

Il se devait d'être le meilleur, des vies dépendaient de lui.

Tout seul, il ne changerait pas le monde, c'était certain et prévisible, mais il pouvait apporter son aide et sa contribution à un tout, à une cause qui, elle, pourrait y arriver. Steve avait désormais des responsabilités. Son temps arrivait maintenant, il n'allait pas manquer sa chance.

_Don't let yourself down_

_Don't let yourself go_

_Your last chance has arrived_

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews ? ;D


End file.
